Hungary
Hungary debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. = Editions = North Vision Song Contest 1 Hungary hosted the contest in , in the capital city Budapest. The first semi-final was held on April 23, the second on April 29, and the final on May 3, 2013. All 3 shows were presented by Kati Wolf. Gigi Radics won the unique edition of Magyar National Festival, with the song Over you. Hungary, host country, automatically qualified for the final and reached the 4th place, with 136 points. North Vision Song Contest 2 Lola won the unique version of SztárVision, with the song Más lettél. This was the first ever song in Hungarian in North Vision Song Contest. As Hungary came 4th in the first edition, the country was part of the Big 5 and so qualified automatically for the final, where the Hungarian song came 13th with 105 points. North Vision Song Contest 3 Laura Cserpes was selected internally, with the song Most kezdődik el. For the first time, Hungary had to take part in a semi-final. The country failed to qualify, ending 14th with 57 points. North Vision Song Contest 4 With the election of the new channel director of M1, a new selection took place to select the Hungarian entry : A Magyar Dal. The winner of the first edition is Mónika Hoffman, with the song Hullócsillag. She failed to qualify for the Grand Final, making the worst score ever for Hungary : 19th, with 35 points. North Vision Song Contest 5 Hungary withdrew from this edition. M1 quoted financial difficulties caused by the fact that the new head of delegation bet all the money reserved for the 5th edition on the Georgian song in NVSC 4. North Vision Song Contest 6 Hungary decided to go back to the contest hosting a second time A Magyar Dal. This edition has been won by Linda Király, with the song Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy). Hungary qualified for the Grand Final and ended up at a tied 3rd place with 147 points. However, Hungary and Ukraine having the same ammount of points, to decide who was third and who was fourth, the number of countries that voted for each of the two was counted. After the application of this rule, Ukaine won the third place, and Hungary the fourth place, reaching the highest ammount of points ever and the highest rank. Was also broken the record of the best result in a semi-final for Hungary : a tied 3rd place with 100 points. This record stood until the eighth edition. North Vision Song Contest 7 The final of A Magyar Dal 03 was concluded by a tie between Laura Cserpes, with Úgy szállj and András Kállay-Saunders, with Running (121 points). The Final Clash took place to determine who would represent Hungary. Running, won with 56%f the votes. The winning entry automaticaly qualified for the final, as Hungary was part of the Big 5 thanks to the 4th place achieved in the former edition. In the final, Running reached the 18th place, with 101 points. North Vision Song Contest 8 The two songs which had the biggest amount of points in the final of A Magyar Dal 04 were Waterfall by Joni, with 176 points, and Labirintus, by Veca Janicsák, with 118 points. Waterfall won the Final Clash with 59% of the votes. Hungary participated in the first semi-final and managed to qualify for the Grand Final. In the first semi-final, Joni managed to be first, with 112 points, which is the best score Hungary got in a semi-final. In the final, Waterfall reached the 6th place, with 144 points. North Vision Song Contest 9 For the second time, Hungary selected internally the singer and the song that participated in NVSC. The Hungarian representative this edition is the singer Adina. Her song, Insomnia, has been presented at the end of the show "Hungary for love", presented by Éva Novodomszky. She competed in the Second Semi-Final and qualified for the Grand Final, which is the fourth time in-a-row for Hungary : a record. Another record, a sad one, was broken by Hungary : the lowest rank in final. Insomnia finished 25th and last, with 47 points, despite a good result in semi-final (3rd place with 89 points). North Vision Song Contest 10 Hungary came back to the national final A Magyar Dal, with a new format in order to celebrate the 10th edition of NVSC. After the three semi-finals, 18 songs competed in the final of A Magyar Dal 05. The two songs qualifying for the Final Clash were Hagylak menni, by Renáta Tolvai and Édes élet, by Mónika Veres. Hagylak menni won with 52% of the votes. Hungary failed to qualify for the Grand Final, finishing at the 11th place with 68 points and 2 points away from the country that finished 10th, Armenia. North Vision Song Contest 11 Hungary participated in the 11th edition of North Vision Song Contest with A Magyar Dal 06. The two songs qualifying for the Final Clash were Pilgrim on the road, by Paddy and the Rats and Hétkoznapi Mennyország, by Zséda. Pilgrim on the road won with 85% of the votes. Hungary qualified to the Final, after a 9th place with 81 points in semi-final, and managed to reach 12th place, with 128 points. North Vision Song Contest 12 Further information: Hungary in the North Vision Song Contest 12 Hungary confirmed participating this edition, with, as usual, A Magyar Dal 07 taking place to choose the Hungarian representative. In The Final Clash, Laura Cserpes, with the song Ments meg ha fáj! and Enikő Muri, with Maradj még battled to represent Hungary. Laura Cserpes won by 57% of the votes. This is the first and only time that a Hungarian artist comes back to represent Hungary. Unlike in the third edition, Laura Cserpes managed to qualify to the final, finishing 23rd with 70 points. In the semi-final, Hungary came 4th, with 86 points. North Vision Song Contest 13 A special edition of A Magyar Dal was held with only songs which did not manage to represent Hungary in a parallel contest : Eurovision. After two semi-finals and a final, the songs Ne engedj el! by Kati Wolf and Ősz utca, by Gergő Szakács fought in The Final Clash, which was won by Gergő Szakács, with 68% of the votes. Hungary qualified from the sem-final, ending 6th with 75 points. In the final, Hungary finished 21st with 72 points. North Vision Song Contest 14 A Magyar Dal's first and second place were Honeybeast, with Egyedül, and Ágnes Vanilla, with Ígéret. It's HoneyBeast who won The Final Clash with 52% of the votes. For the first time since the tenth edition, Hungary failed to qualify for the grand final. North Vision Song Contest 15 From this edition and on, the Hungarian broadcaster is not M1 anymore, but Duna TV. The new HoD of Hungary, Gábor Butthurtszky, announced after the semi-final results that Hungary would not be attending NVSC anymore. "This contest is totaly not in phase with the reality of today's musical industry. Honeybeast's loss shows one more time that music isn't the priority, and despite an excellent song and a classy and emotional performance, Europe prefered cheap dance music sung by whores. Why should we spend our time and money if it's to humiliate our country and our singers? Hungary has better ways to use their artists and their massive musical industry. Farewwll NVSC! You are not ready to see us that soon!" = History = Contestants = Voting history = Hungary has given the most points to... (finals only) Hungary has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Hungary has received the most points from... (finals only) Hungary has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) = Other contests = OGAN Second Chance Contest Junior North Vision Song Contest Category:Countries